American Time
by zebrastripes88
Summary: What would have happened if Chandler and Monica decided not to stay on London Time when they came back to NYC?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First of all, I'm sure this story has been done before but I wanted to do my own version of it. Perhaps it is like others, I have no idea because I honestly haven't read anyone's story with this story idea. Also, please bear with me with this story, I haven't written in a really long time, but felt inspired, so my writing may not be all that good.

Chandler's POV.

The door closing behind me sounded ridiculously loud. I walked slowly across the hall to my apartment. I changed my mind though, and turned around and headed downstairs. I needed a walk. I had to think. I knew going into this that it was just a fling. Monica needed me. I've always been that person who has to be there for somebody, no matter what they are going through. Sleeping with them is a tad extreme though. But I will never forget that night. How could I, when it was so damn wonderful? I know I've always been one of Monica's closest friends, but I can't deny I've never had any feelings for her. I never once have tried to make a move though. I know I joked around with her awhile back about being her boyfriend, but that was only to see how she felt. I've never felt more rejected in all of my life. I didn't expect her to be so serious about it; it was as though the idea of me being her boyfriend absolutely repulsed her. Which is why I'm kind of in shock right now. The other night, it was as though she had done a complete 180. I've never been with a woman who has enjoyed sex as much as she seemed to. And it was seven times. Seven whole times of sex. We brushed off the fact that it would ruin the friendship. I honestly don't know how I can go back to just being friends with this woman who literally shook my whole world in just one night. When I see her, I can hear her sounds of pleasure, her look of pure bliss, her beautiful body against mine. I will simply have to avoid her for awhile. A long while. Who knows how long.

* * *

Monica's POV.

I thought he would come back. I waited by the door for at least 2 minutes, but he never did. I thought I wanted it to just be a one night ordeal, but I've never in my life had sex like that. And I can't believe it was with Chandler. Chandler, my closest friend, my neighbor, my brother's best friend. He did things to me that no man has ever done with me. He made me feel things I have never felt before. Things I absolutely need to experience again. I just have to decide how I can tell him that I want more. But, it's Chandler we're talking about. A request like that is likely to freak him out. I mean, he's a guy for crying out loud. He got sex, and he's probably done. He wouldn't want to be with me, like in a relationship, or anything like that. But because we're friends, I can't just use him for sex. I shouldn't have used him for sex two nights ago. It was so damn good though. What should have been awkward and uncomfortable, was actually amazing and wonderful. I didn't have to fake anything with him; it was all real, and very powerful. After this, my expectations for good sex are much, much higher now. It will be very difficult for any guy to top that. And maybe, just maybe, I won't need another guy to top that. I just have to figure out how to be honest with Chandler. I have to convince him that there's something between us, and it's not just amazing sex. He and I connect. He did more than fulfill me physically, he fulfilled me emotionally as well. No one else in this whole world could bring me as much joy as that man did that night. And he needs to know.

~A/N:

Okay, I know it's short, but I don't want to give too much to this story if no one is interested in it. I would love to continue it, but I need some support, so leave me a comment or like.


	2. Chapter 2

1993

Joey has recently moved in with Chandler.

It was a late Friday night and both Chandler and Joey were home. Chandler didn't often have a date or anything going on, and Joey's date had canceled last minute. Joey was munching away at his fourth slice of pizza.

"So you don't have a girlfriend, huh?" he said in between bites. "There's no one you're sleeping with or anything?"

"Nope, nobody." Chandler replied, taking a swig of his beer.

"Anybody you interested in at least? You said you weren't gay right?" Joey asked, this time with a mouth full of pizza.

Chandler took another big gulp of his beer and exhaled loudly, pausing for a moment, wondering if he should say anything or not. He was on his second beer of the night and Joey seemed pretty trustworthy in the short week he had known him, so what the hell. "Well you're never going to believe this, but I'm kind of in love with the girl across the hall."

"Really?" Joey seemed genuinely intrigued. "And you're not doing her or anything?"

"No, I'm not "doing" her," Chandler replied, slightly annoyed, mentally kicking himself for saying anything. "She's my best friend's sister so it would be weird, you know? Plus, I don't think she's into me at all."

"You seem to go over there a lot for her not to be into you at all," Joey pointed out.

"We're just friends," Chandler shrugged. "That's all we'll ever be probably. I'm okay with that. We're pretty close and I don't want to do anything that would screw that up."

Joey reached for pizza slice number five. "She's so hot though, that's gotta be pretty damn hard for you not to sleep with her."

"No shit," said Chandler. "I just remind myself that her brother would literally kill me if I ever tried anything and that usually helps."

"Her brother is that guy with the lesbian wife, right?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"I want to say his name is Ronald?"

"Ross actually." Chandler took another sip of beer. "Hey, keep all this to yourself about Monica, okay? She can't find out how I feel about her because it would mess everything up I have with her."

"Yeah sure, I won't say anything," Joey said as he mentally contemplated eating a sixth slice of pizza. "If you're so in love with her though, why do you live across the hall from her?"

That was a good question. Chandler reached for another beer and popped the top off. "Right after graduating college, I moved in with this guy who was an idiot and he got us evicted less than a few months after living there, so I had to find a place to live immediately. I guess Ross asked Monica if she knew of any vacancies here and she said this place was available so I moved in. I remembered meeting her a couple of times while I was in college but I didn't know her very well. We started hanging out and I realized she's one of the coolest people I know." Chandler was smiling now, partially because of the beer though. "I feel like I can tell her anything and I do. I tell her everything. Except this of course."

"Damn you've got it bad for her," Joey shook his head.

"I know man, I know." Chandler sighed.

~Present day…or rather, back to Chandler's walk, and his POV.

Somehow, I've wound up at the Empire State Building. I haven't been here for years, not since I was a kid and took a tour on a class field trip. I walk in and decide to pay to go the top because what else do I have to do today besides rip my heart out and smash it into a million pieces? The view at the top is phenomenal. I can see for miles. All I can think about though is Monica.

Maybe I shouldn't avoid her. If I avoid her, it will make things weird. But it will also be weird to be around her and have all those memories of that night. I will literally have to hold myself back from taking her into my arms and kissing her. Gosh, kissing her. I never thought it would be that wonderful to kiss someone. The way she kissed me back, it was as though she never wanted to stop.

I don't know how long I've been standing here, staring at the same building. The sun is starting to go down. Joey is probably wondering where the hell I am. My hand brushes against one of my pants pockets and I feel something in it. I reach inside and I pull out a small plastic baggy with Monica's earrings in it. I forgot I had these. She had left them in my room and I packed them for her. I now had a purposeful reason to go see her. I smiled and got on the elevator for the long ride down.

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! They definitely help me and my motivation to continue to write this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Late 1992

It was a Monday morning and Monica was scrambling some eggs together in a bowl. Ross was sitting at the table reading the paper, every once in awhile mentioning something he was reading about. Chandler walked in the front door in a robe and slippers and sleepily sat down at the table across from Ross.

"I think I'll call out of work today," Chandler said as he took a banana from the fruit bowl.

"Why, are you sick?" Ross asked, the newspaper still in his hands.

"Sick of work, yes," Chandler replied. "Sick in general, no."

"So basically, you're being lazy," Monica said, turning toward him.

"Pretty much," Chandler shrugged.

"Say, by the way," Ross put the newspaper down. "Are you guys free tonight?"

"It depends what it is," Chandler said,

"Carol and I are supposed to be going to the Plaza for dinner tonight. As you guys know, things have been a little rocky between us lately, and I was hoping that maybe if I treated her to a fancy night out, it might help. But it's also been super awkward lately trying to talk to her, it's like everything I say, she shuts me down, and she never tries to discuss anything with me. Could you guys come along? It might help having another couple there to help break the ice and maybe we can all have a good time together."

"But we're not a couple," Monica pointed out.

"I know that," Ross said. "But Monica, you're my sister and Chandler, you're my best friend. I don't know who else to ask and I'm just not wanting to do this alone."

"The Plaza is kind of expensive," Chandler crossed his arms.

Ross sighed. "I'll pay for half of your meals. Will you guys go then?"

"Sure!" Monica and Chandler both chimed in together.

Monica was applying her mascara in her the bathroom when she heard Chandler walk into her apartment. "I'll be out in a minute!" she said.

"No hurry!" Chandler replied. He looked around in Monica's cabinets and found a cleaning rag and took it out to polish his shoes.

Monica walked into the kitchen and smiled at Chandler who was putting a lot of effort into polishing the shoes.

"I think you're good," she said. "I can see my reflection in them."

"I don't get to dress up much so I wanted to try to look nice," Chandler replied, smoothing his tie. "You look beautiful. If that's okay to say." He cleared his throat loudly.

"It's fine," Monica smiled. "You look pretty snazzy yourself. You're more dressed up that you were for Ross's wedding."

"It's a new suit," Chandler shrugged. "You ready?"

"Yes, I just need to grab my shoes," Monica quickly walked toward her room.

They were somehow able to catch a cab rather quickly for the time of day it was. When they arrived at the Plaza, Chandler gave Monica a hand to help her out of the cab. The warmth of his hand felt nice to Monica on this chilly evening. Chandler always seemed to radiate warmth whenever he touched Monica, whether it was a brief hand hold, a hug, or just a simple touch on the shoulder. They had beat Ross and Carol there even though they had been running a few minutes late. Nonetheless, they were seated at the table Ross had reserved earlier in the day.

Monica looked over the menu. "Everything looks amazing! I don't know how I'll decide."

"I'm glad Ross is paying part of the bill. Their chicken soup is $24.50. And that's just soup! Who pays that much for soup?" Chandler shook his head in disgust.

"I don't think that's too expensive. It says here they use local organic chicken, and it also comes with a side salad," Monica pointed out.

"Okay Ms. Fancy Chef," Chandler teased. "I guess I have no place to complain to you about food at a restaurant like this."

"I think it's okay if you say your opinion, it doesn't offend me. I mean, it's not like I made the chicken soup. If you had said that about my chicken soup, we would have a problem."

"Well lucky for me, it's not."

Monica gave him a weird look.

"I don't know," Chandler shrugged. His attempts at jokes sometimes failed miserably. He looked at his watch. "Where the hell are Ross and Carol? They're really late."

At that moment, the waiter came to their table. "The rest of your party seems to be a tad late. Would you two like to order now, or wait until they arrive?"

"We'll give them a few more minutes," Monica replied.

"So you know that guy who sits in the cubicle in front of mine?" Chandler ran his hand through his hair, deciding to take advantage of this rare time where the two of them were alone, dressed up, and about to partake in wonderfully delicious food. They may not be a couple, but Chandler could pretend in his mind that they were. Even if that was weird. No one would know anyway.

"Yeah, the guy who eats raw eggs at his desk?"

Chandler shuddered. "Yes. Him. Anyway, he's getting married to this woman who's literally 19 years old. He's 55. 55! Isn't that crazy?"

"It's definitely disturbing," Monica agreed.

"Anyway," he tried to change the subject, realizing how odd that conversation was. "How's your job? Did the creepy guy leave yet?"

"Larry? No, he's still there and creepy as ever," Monica rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later, the waiter was back at their table and took their orders. Ross and Carol still hadn't shown up.

"Gosh, I wonder if something happened," Monica sounded a little worried.

"Hey, I'm sure they're fine," Chandler put his hand on top of one of hers, gently caressing her thumb. "You know how Carol can be."

Boy did Monica know. It's not that Carol was rude or mean in any way. But she just had this quality about her. Monica couldn't place her finger on it, but Carol just didn't fit in with the rest of them. She loved her brother so much and was happy he had found someone that made him happy, but Monica often wished he hadn't married so young and waited for someone better to come along. Carol often would back out of plans at the last minute, or come up with lame excuses as to why she wouldn't go to an event. Monica pushed her worry aside and decided Chandler was probably right; Carol had decided to just stay home.

When they had finished with dinner, they both continued to talk for quite some time. They both had ordered several drinks, and by the time the restaurant was beginning to close, they were both rather drunk.

"Chandlerrrrr," Monica reached across the table and vigorously wiped his tie. "You had a crumb and I had to get rid of it."

"Hey, I was saving that for later," Chandler pouted.

Monica giggled. "You are soooo funny Mr. Bing. Bing! Your name is so funny. I love your name. Bing!"

Chandler raised his eyebrows. "Okay, we need to get you home. I've never seen you this excited about my name before."

"Oh no, I'm having so much fun with you Chandler! We can't go yet. We need to dance! See, those people over there are dancing!" she pointed excitedly at a few couple slow dancing at the other side of the room.

"I'll bust my ass if we try to dance. I might be a little less drunk, but I don't trust my dancing skills. Hell, I don't trust them when I'm sober. And you, well just believe me that I'd be sparing you from highly potential embarrassment for even attempting to dance." Chandler stood up and once again, helped Monica up. She grasped onto him tightly and he placed his arm around her, leading her outside.

"Isn't the city soooo beautiful?" she exclaimed pointing enthusiastically at the many lights of Manhattan.

"Yes, it's a swell place to live," Chandler said as he tried to wave down a taxi.

On the ride back, Monica snuggled up next to Chandler and pointed out everything she saw outside the window. Chandler just nodded along and occasionally would say "yeah that's great" or "that's cool."

When they got back to the apartment building, Chandler walked Monica into her apartment, and told her she should probably lay down. He guided her to her bedroom and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mon," he said and started to turn away.

"No Chandlerrrr, please stay. You can't leave me now. I'll be lonely," Monica batted her eyes up at him.

"You want me to sleep here?" Chandler asked incredulously.

"Yes! I neeeeeed you. You neeeeeed to stay here. My bed is big enough for the both of us!" she plopped down on her bed and patted a spot next to her for him to sit down.

"Well, I guess I'll be staying here tonight," Chandler felt a little uneasy, considering he was in love with her, but he decided it was for the best since she was so drunk and who knows what she might do if she was left alone. He cared way too much about Monica to ignore her begging for him to stay. If she wanted him, he would be there.

~Monica's POV-Present

Sharing a bed with Chandler that night had felt so right. I might have been drunk, but I remember a lot about it. I snuggled up next to him and fell asleep pretty quickly. I guess he slipped out early the next morning, in case I didn't remember and he didn't want to freak me out. I don't know, we never talked about it after.

I've been cleaning my apartment all day, trying to keep my mind off things. I went over to Joey and Chandler's earlier to try to talk to Chandler but he wasn't there and Joey didn't know where he was. It's probably for the best. I just don't know if I can be honest with him. I want him to know how I feel, but I don't want to tell him. If he doesn't feel the same way, I just know our friendship will be messed up. Everything will be weird and we'll have to be polite to each other because our friends have no idea we slept together and they don't need to know. I can't even imagine all the questions they'd have for us. I kind of want to tell Rachel though, but she's stuck in Greece right now. I think I'll just go lay down for a bit and try not to think about any of this.


	4. Chapter 4

~15 Years In The Future~

"Happy Anniversary Mom!" the twins chimed in together, handing their mom a gift.

Monica Geller-Bing couldn't believe they had remembered that special day. She held back tears, realizing it was a sign they were growing up. How could her babies be ten years old already?

"That is so sweet of you guys!" she beamed, taking the gift. "Would you like me to open it now?"

"Yeah, open it!" Jack said excitedly.

"Okay!" Monica unwrapped it carefully; she would be saving the paper and folding it nicely later. The gift was a 9x12 canvas picture of Chandler and her on their wedding day. Chandler was holding Monica close, planting a kiss on her cheek, the two of them with their eyes filled with happiness.

"Oh, this is beautiful," Monica whispered. "Thank you so much." She sniffled and couldn't stop the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. She then noticed a card that had fallen from the package onto the floor. She picked it up and opened it. Inside was a handwritten note on a piece of simple notebook paper.

"Mon, happy anniversary. You know I'm no good at the whole writing thing, but I wanted to write this since I knew I wouldn't be there today to celebrate with you. I hope the kids kept it a secret, I bribed them with some cake. I don't know how much longer I have, but I want you to know that I already miss you. I've been missing you ever since I found out about the cancer. I know you're missing me on this special day. I can't believe I got to marry you Mon. When we were friends, I wanted you so badly. I couldn't risk our friendship though. But then we got together in London and my whole life changed. I knew, from then on, we would be together. It might have taken us several weeks to figure out that we both wanted each other, but everything happens for a reason. I'd like to think it took awhile so that we were both sure, and it would work out. I don't even want to think about if it had not worked out. You are so beautiful, and so kind, and you're the most amazing woman I have ever known. I love you so much Mon. I never thought I could love you more, but when Erika and Jack were born, I fell in love with you all over again. Seeing you holding them, cuddling them...we were finally complete. You finally had the babies you wanted since I had pretty much known you. And I would get to be their dad. I know it's hard for you now that I'm gone. The doctor says I only have a few weeks left, so I know when you read this, I won't be with you anymore. I told Jack and Erika to make this anniversary as special as they could. I had Rachel get this picture done for me. I hope you like it. I'm running out of things to say, but I just want you to know I love you very much. I know you'll eventually find someone else, but please, if I could ask you one favor, please don't forget about me. Hang up this picture somewhere where you'll see it often and can look at it and remember all the wonderful memories we had. I love you Monica, I love you so much. Kiss Erika and Jack for me, even though Jack is getting too old for your kisses, you tell him I made you do it.

-Chandler

Monica was sobbing now. She saw the fearful looks in her kids eyes, even at the funeral, they had never seen their mom so distraught. She pulled them close, hugging them both. "I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I just miss Daddy so much. I can't believe he did this for me."

"It'll be okay Mom," Jack said, patting her on the back.

"Daddy is watching over us," Erika said earnestly. "I talk to him sometimes."

"You do?" Monica asked, surprised.

"Yeah!" she replied. "I think he can hear me too."

"I'm sure he can sweetie," Monica smiled, kissing Erika on the cheek.

Monica was quiet for a little while, the kids both had gone upstairs to their rooms. She sat on the couch thinking about the day she and Chandler had finally "become official". Shortly after London, they had been avoiding each other. They were polite, of course, or else their friends would have suspected something. But they had crossed a line and they were very well aware of it. Chandler had tried to talk to Monica about it by bringing her a pair of earrings he thought she had left in their hotel room, but as it had turned out, they belonged to the girl Joey had hooked up with. A few weeks went by and both Monica and Chandler felt that empty void from them being apart. One evening, Chandler had come over to Monica's needing to borrow some milk to make the chocolate milk he was craving. Rachel was out on a date and Monica hadn't thought anyone would be stopping by so late in the evening, so she was only in a little nightie with a silk robe wrapped around her. She was sitting at the table, pouring herself a second glass of wine when Chandler walked in.

"Oh sorry," he immediately scanned her up and down, feeling embarrassed he had walked in with her so scantily dressed. "I, uh, just needed to borrow some milk. If that's okay."

"Yeah, of course," Monica smiled. She thought it was cute Chandler seemed so awkward about her outfit.

Chandler walked over to the fridge and got the milk out. "Alrighty. I've got my milk. I guess I'll be going now."

"You can stay if you want," Monica looked up at him. He was just wearing an old t-shirt and jeans, but he looked ridiculously handsome and she could smell a trace of the cologne he sometimes wore. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"Okay," he smiled, "I will." Chandler felt relieved. Not only was Monica not irritated he had come over suddenly, but she actually didn't mind him sticking around. Maybe they were finally going back to who they used to be. He sat down across from her, stirring some Ovaltine into his milk.

Monica took a deep breath. "Chandler," she began. "That night in London...it meant a lot to me." She looked down, afraid to say more. Chandler was likely to get up and run if she kept talking.

"It meant a lot to me too Mon," he said nervously. "You're, well, you're the hottest woman I know," he chuckled a little.

"I've missed you Chandler," Monica felt a little braver now, partially due to the alcohol. "I hate that we never talk anymore. You're my best friend."

Chandler stood up, suddenly feeling trapped at the table. "You're mine too. I don't want what happened in London to keep messing this up."

"It doesn't have to," Monica said quietly.

"I know we've had this conversation before, but what if," Chandler paused, trying to find courage. "What if I were your boyfriend?"

"I'd like that," Monica smiled. "I think I spoke too quickly the last time you asked. It makes sense."

"Yeah, it does," Chandler said. "You and me, together, oh my god! I've never, ever felt that way about anyone before. I think we need to be together. It would be wrong if we weren't together!"

Monica laughed. "Then let's do it. You'll be my boyfriend. We'll be in a relationship."

"A relationship?" Chandler felt a some of the panic and nervousness coming back.

"Yes sweetie, a relationship. I know it's a big deal, but that's what we want this to be, right?"

"Yeah it is. Okay, great! You're my girlfriend now."

"I love the sound of that!"

"I do too," Chandler said softly, pulling Monica close. She planted a kiss on his lips, never wanting this moment to end.


End file.
